Our Adventure to Somewhere
by Blue Seer
Summary: A crazy group of people or animals get stuck in tv and have to find a way out in the meanwhile they get to meet different characters such as the simpsons and Ash from pokémon.
1. It Begins

Our Adventure to Somewhere

It Begins

Blue: Hello all, ok you see I was really bored in one of my classes at school duh.. Did I just duh myself? Anyways so I told my friend "hey why don't we make up a story were first I write a part then you and so on..."and she said "ok we can put in a lot of different characters." Well the conversation did go exactly like that but you get the point. Now here is a list of the main characters so you know. And this is rated PG-13 for minor language it's not serious though, but just to be sure.

Me'Lisa- my friend is a human is weird and talks too much

Jennifer- that's me yay! human of course weird but the normal one of the two.

Billy Bob- Me'Lisa's imaginary friend is 6'1 purple with blue hair

Bill- my imaginary friend is half cat, half human so in other words his looks human but has cat ears, claws, fangs, and a tail.

Toby-my talking Chihuahua is paranoid about everything

Sassy –my talking cat the reality check of the group

Bandit-Me'Lisa's talking dog always happy and enthusiastic about everything

Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen-the just there characters that always get left behind.

Blue: Oh yeah Billy Bob and Bill always argue on who's the best

Disclaimer: She doesn't own Mary-Kate and Ashley and the Wizard of Oz you'll know why I said once you start reading.

………………………………................................................................................................

There are Jennifer and Me'Lisa at Jennifer's house sitting around doing nothing of course when do they do anything. (That's so true, sad but true)

"Of course but it's the president's responsibility" Said Me'Lisa in a serious tone.

"But it's the people's too" Replied Jennifer in the same tone while stating her beliefs.

"It has to be this way."

"You guys practicing that play again?" Asked Billy Bob coming into the room along with Bill.

"Hell yeah like if we can have an important conversation." said Jennifer.

"That's for sure."

Just then the door that head to the outside opens and enter Toby, Sassy and Bandit.

"Oh no the purple and cat guys, geez why are they here?" Said Toby

"Oh I like them, Lets play" Hopped Bandit with joy.

"NO!"

"Why am I the only cat here?" Asked Sassy when looking at her to dog companions idiot dog companions

"Because it's two humans, to imaginary friends, two dogs, twins, and you." Answered Bill

"Well that clears it all up"

"Hey where are the Olsen's." Asked Me'lisa

As if on cue

"Hello Guys." Said Mary-Kate

"How are you?" Some random object flew by almost hitting them.

"Why does that always happen?" Asked Mary-Kate

(In other dimension in the Simpson's world)

"Damn I hate them." Said Bart throwing another object to the Tv.

"Whoa there it goes again." Said Ashley while everyone stared, smiled (bandit), and sweat dropped at this situation

"…"

"…"

"…"

":)"

"…"

"…"

"Damn that shits funny." Busted out Billy Bob.

"Ha Ha oh Billy Bob you're so great" said Me'Lisa patting him on the back.

"Yeah right" whispered Bill in disgust

"What did you say?"

"I said you suck. I'm the best."

"No way you can beat purple"

"I have cat ears come on cat ears"

"Big whoop I got blue hair"

"You mean that ugly dye you use"

"I do not dye my hair I'll let you know this is my natural color"

"Whatever. And look at my tail see how it wiggles"

"Will you guys shut up look" Yelled Jennifer frustrated pointing to the window.

"What!?"

"Oh my gosh it's...it's snowing!" screamed Toby scared

" In Houston?" (Oh yeah I live in Houston) Asked Sassy.

"Yeah snow lets play!" Guess who well you don't know it's Bandit.

"That never happens we're going to die!!!" Yelled Toby running around the room

"This is weird" Said Mary-Kate

"It sure is OUCH!" Agreed Ashley getting hit on the head of course.

"Hey look at the swirling snow :)"

"Swirling what?" Yelled Me'Lisa looking out the window and seeing a swirl like a tornado of snow.

"OH CRAP!" Scream Everyone just when it hit.

"What the hell happened? Asked Me'Lisa getting off the floor.

"Lets look outside." suggested Sassy walking to the door and opening it with everyone following behind.

"Damn I don't think we're in Houston anymore." Said Bill

"Oh I wanted to say that." pouted Jennifer

"This isn't good we're stuck at some weird place! Not good not good!"

"This place looks nice :)"

"Hey where are the twins?" Asked Me'Lisa

They all turn around and see..

"Found them, found them!" Shouted Bandit seeing the Olsen twin under the house

"Well at least we're all here right? That's all that counts." Said Jennifer

"Right lets go." agreed Me'Lisa

………………………………...........................................................................................

Blue: ok that's it for now next we actually meet some characters and it's my friends time to write. Well until next time and don't forget to review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At least two come on two you can do it. Do I sound desperate? Anyways till next time.


	2. We’re here, where exactly is here?

We're here, where exactly is here?

Blue: Hello all I have the part my friend wrote actually I kind of wrote on it too see if you can tell the difference. Like I said last time on this one we meet people yay! Well enough of this lets get on with the madness, disclaimer do your job.

Disclaimer: ok she doesn't own The Simpson's and anything else. (Except for Bill he's mine and Toby and Sassy. And my friend owns Billy Bob and Bandit) Let me do my job. (Fine lets get started)

* * *

"Hey we're exactly are we?" (Just like the title get it?) asked Jennifer walking along with the rest of the group now walking in front of the house next to theirs and for some odd reason it looked quite familiar. 

"You know this place looks familiar." Said Me'Lisa after the fact that I already did geesh. Just then Marge, Homer, Lisa, Bart, and Maggie came out of the house.

"Hey who are you?" Asked Marge

"This is Jennifer, that's Bandit, Toby, Sassy, I'm Me'Lisa and the two chicks under the house over there are Mary-Kate and Ashley."

"I watch your show all the time, but where is Springfield at?" Asked Jennifer

"Well if you look at all of the clues you'll figure it out." Answered Lisa in her smart manner.

"I don't have anytime tell me now." said Bandit while jumping up and down.

"It's in Illinois you dumb ass" Answered Toby getting a bit frustrated by his dog companion

Just then Bill and Billy Bob appear out of no where like usual. (She made them go away for some reason)

"This is Billy Bob and Bill"

"Why does Billy Bob's name have to go first?"

"Because I'm better at everything."

"No your not."

"Yes I am you dumb ass"

"You're calling me a dumb ass you're the one blue hair and purple skin."

"OMG they're at it again" Said Toby while watching the imaginary friends argue.

"Well at least I'm not half cat."

"What's wrong with cats" Asked Sassy offended by purple mans comment like any good proud cat would be

"Yes Exactly now what's wrong with cats."

"Nothing."

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Oh yeah score one for the cats." Said Bill picking up his hand for a high five

"Oh shut up your only half cat."

"Ay Caramba!"

"Shut...oh donuts" Said Homer of course

"Hey you're not getting it before me." Said Bandit right before Homer and Bandit run to the house to get some delicious donuts.

"So…." Said Everyone just staring straight ahead you know one of those long moments of silence until Homer and Bandit come out with donuts in their mouths.

"Yum"

"Hehe I like donuts :)"

"Right……."

"So how did you get here?" Asked Lisa

"Yeah, we don't know." answered Jennifer

"Yes now we're suck in this world someone help!"

"Geesh calm down Toby."

"Sorry I get carried away sometimes." Then there was well another long weird odd moment of silence.

"So…" Said Marge "Do you all have a place to stay?"

"yes!"

* * *

Blue: Well that's the part my friend wrote sorry it was so short actually I had to add things to it to make it at least a little longer. But no need to worry for the next chapter is written by ME! 

Bill: Little excited there aren't you.

Blue: Yeah. Oh and to Shadowlover101 yes you are not alone we are here! Thanks for the review, when I saw I had one I got all giddy. Now I think I will not give each chapter a moral. I will start with the first one of course. The moral of story is…

!!If you get send to some weird place by an out of place weather disaster sometimes is better to stay inside.!!

And today's is if you're getting donuts learn to share.

Bill: That last one doesn't make much sense.

Blue: Just go with it. Till next time.


	3. Oh no we’re lost, wait we already were

Oh no we're lost, wait we already were

Blue: Hello everyone

Bill: Hello

Blue: Not you

Bill: Fine be that way

Blue: Fine hello Bill

Bill: Hi:)

Blue: (sigh) whatever go disclaimer.

Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything. (But...) :Sigh: but herself, Bill, Toby, Sassy, and part of this story (part?) Me'Lisa (oh right he he yeah...)

* * *

What happened last time

There was well another long weird odd moment of silence.

"So…" Said Marge "Do you all have a place to stay?"

"yes!"

* * *

This time

Everyone is walking though some weird forest out in the middle of no where oh no yeah anyways lets see what's going on.

"Tell me again" Asked Jennifer for the tenth time "Why we told them that we had a place to stay."

"Because we're freakin' idiots." Answered Sassy.

"Oh right"

"This place is cool it has a lot of trees."

"What are you talking about Bandit this place is freaky." Said Toby

"Freakishly cool...what?" Said Billy Bob and Billy in unison…what?

"You and I agreeing?" Asked Bill

"Did I say cool I meant sucky."

"You can't change it now it's too late."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Everyone to the two.

"I can't believe we're lost again." They heard from a short distance

"Huh?" They all asked while turning to the left no the right no I was right its left wait I was right they turned to the left yeah ok I said it right that it was left oh never mind they turned okay.

"Wow!" Said Jennifer with amazement in her eyes

"You got to be kidding me is this for real?" Asked Me'Lisa while Jennifer walks up to them

" Hi my name is Jennifer I watch you guys all the time so what you up to?"

"Ash got us lost again." Said….Misty

" No I didn't the maps with Brock."

"Where is he?" Asked Me'Lisa walking up with the others.

" I got tired of pulling his damn ear so we left him with some stupid girl that talks too much."

"She's in one of her moods." Said Ash while Bill pokes Pikachu who happens to be one Ash's head

"Pika! Got a problem pal?"

"Sorry"

" yeah so is he. Why am I the only one not to get upset when we're lost?" Explained Ash

" Because you're an idiot." Answer the moody Pikachu

" DAMN STRAIGHT! All humans are."

"AHH!! DON'T DO THAT!" Yelled everyone for Mewtwo simply popped up.

"Yeah whatever, what was I here for? Oh yeah, you stupid people better be grateful I

didn't know were you were so I was popping in and out of places and scaring people which is fun but still. I mean you should of saw their faces man they where like…uh anyways."

"What is it?"

"Them" suddenly Mary-Kate and Ashley pop in

" I thought they were under the house." Asked Sassy.

"You see what happened is some people got them out brought them back to life some how don't know didn't ask they got annoying and the objects flying places were scaring people then blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and now there here. You got it?"

"…yeah?" said everyone except Bandit who said..

"Yeah can you repeat that?:)"

" NO! Geez idiot human and their damn pets. They piss me off. DAMN I have a sudden urge to blow something up."

They all look at him weird and back away slowly.

" WHAT? Anyways I'm going now." He leaves and there's a weird moment of silence

" I think we should go" Said Jennifer

"Yeah me too." agreed Bill

" We should be going too." Said Misty

Then there's yet again another moment of silence (Have you notice that we are big fans of the moment of silence)

"Bye" Said Sassy. The two group walk off in different direction, but our group of lost people or animals or what ever the hell Bill and Billy Bob are could hear the others in the distance.

"Damn it Ash, we better be going the right way."

" Of course we're not" Answered Pikachu for him

"Hey whose side are you on?"

"Mine."

"Then get off my head."

" Listen I like the view up here so be nice to the yellow rat unless you want to get zapped."

" yeah, lets walk faster" suggested Billy Bob and then well they all walked faster.

* * *

Blue: Well that's it for now, you know what I just noticed?

Bill: That cheese really does have an amazing power?

Blue: Uh…no I noticed that we say damn a lot on this.

Bill: and hell.

Blue: Yeah that too, Now the Moral of the story is…

!!When you hear a yellow animal threaten to electrocute the crap of you run…very quickly…just run.!!


	4. When Blue Meets Green

When Blue Meets Green

Blue: Hello, Hola, Aloha, Bonjour, Kunnichiwa. How are you doing?, Como estas?, Ogenki des ka?

Bill: Feeling international today, are we now?

Blue: Just a bit, anyways well here is the new part this…wacky yes wacky story.

Bill: Wacky good word to use for this.

Blue: Yes now lets see what we get in to today shall we.

Bill: Yeah sure.

Blue: Disclaimer?

Disclaimer: She owns nothing

* * *

Last time

" Listen I like the view up here so be nice to the yellow rat unless you want to get zapped."

" yeah, lets walk faster" suggested Billy Bob and then well they all walked faster.

* * *

This time

" I think we're far enough, so can we officially stop walking fast?" Complained Jennifer

"You're just lazy." Replied Sassy in her usual temperamental way.

"Damn straight, but no really I think we're far enough."

"Yeah me too." said Me'Lisa the other in Sassy's words 'lazy human'

" I say we keep walking fast until we get out of the freaky place." Suggest Toby

" I like walking fast" Guess who…Bandit

"Yes I too like the exercise" Agreed Ashley

" oh I know let's race."

" Lets not." Said Sassy to Bandit dumb request I mean where would they race to.

" Yeah I think we can stop." Yeah we can stop said Billy Bob answer the question that started this whole walk race thing.

"Yay!" Exclaimed Jennifer, Me'Lisa, and Bill and then start walking at normal pace of course until Kitty Bill speaks up.

"Wait, wait, WAIT since when do you tell us what to do."

" Well, I was my ingenious plan."

" Ingenious? More like Brainless."

" Listen cat man"

"Guys, must you always argue?" Asked Jennifer interrupting well you know the argument."

" Yes."

"….sigh…"

" Um you guys…were exactly are we going?" Asked Sassy.

" Uh…." Answered everyone

"Are you telling me that we have been walking around a damn forest and we have absolutely no idea where we are going?!"

" Well…."

"Honestly I'm surround by idiots."

" Hey!"

" It's not nice to insult…WHOA that was close." Said Mary-Kate.

"Why don't we ask for directions?" Suggested Bandit

" Right, who are we going to ask a tree?" said Bill

" No, how about him?" Bandit answered pointing forward with his paw while they all look.

"Huh?"

"AAAHHH!:)" Jennifer screamed in delight and runs up to the guy.

"Hey wait for us!"

"This is so cool." She whispers to herself and pokes the guy to get his attention who seems to be in deep meditation.

" Uh I'm sorry to bother you." He opens one of his eyes and looks at her

"What do you want?"

"COOL!" She screamed while he covers his sensitive ears.

" Oops sorry" She apologized when the rest of the gang joined

"Hey you're…you're"

"PICCOLO-SAN!" Jennifer interrupted Me'Lisa to revealed that it was indeed everyone's favorite green Namek who is now covering his ears again.

" How do you know who I am?"

" I watch you all the time" (Have you notice that it's away me who watches the shows, maybe I watch too much TV…Nah)

"Oh really?"

"Hai"

"Oh man this green guy's even scarier looking then these two." Said Toby pointing to Billy Bob and Bill.

"Yeah but in the cool kind of way." Said Bandit.

"Will you hurry up and tell me what you want, you're wasting my time." Said our irritated Namekian friend and Me'Lisa was nice enough to fill him in.

"Well you see it all started when we we're at Jen's house and this snow storm came which is weird considering where we live and then we got stuck in this world and have meet several different characters including The Simpson's, some of the Pokemon cast, and now you…"

"GET TO THE POINT!" With that everyone takes a step back except Jennifer who is…signs smiling oddly.

" Uh…can we um…get directions sir…please" Asked Bill finally getting enough courage or it's probably because Billy Bob was pushing him forward but at least he asked right…RIGHT?

"Directions? To where?"

"Yeah see that's the problem we don't know." Now said Billy Bob.

"WHAT?! You come and disturb me and you don't even know why! What kind of idiots are you?!" Again everyone except Jennifer takes another step back.

" Wow I just been insulted by Piccolo." Everyone slaps their forehead and sighs.

" Well can you at least tell us how to get out of the forest?" Asked Sassy

" Grrr…fine go that way." He says and points to the right.

"Gee, thanks mister green guy." Said Bandit don't you just what to hit him sometimes.

" GRRR… can you leave now?"

"Uh yeah." Said Me'Lisa starting to walk away with everyone else except Jennifer who's just standing there and Piccolo starts meditating again until he opens his eyes again

" Why are you still here?"

" Huh…"

"Come on lets go" Said Me'Lisa coming back and pushes Jennifer to the rest of the guys.

"Say hi to Gohan for me!" Yelled Jennifer from a distant now.

"Yeah…" The start walking and Piccolo gets back to meditating until he opens his eyes once again geez Piccolo-sama make up your mind.

"WAIT WALK DIAGINALLY OR YOU"LL FALL OFF THE CLIFF!"

"WHAT?!"

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Mary-Kate and Ashley falling of the cliff.

"Opps" Said everyone staring down the cliff for a while.

" Well, lets get going." Said Jennifer.

"Yeah" Everyone answered and all started to walk off.

* * *

Bill: You know you do.

Blue: Do what?

Bill: Watch too much TV.

Blue: You know my mom says that too. Anyways that's it for now. Oh and if this chapter seemed to be in my writing style that's because it is. My friend got a case of writers block so I took her place.

Bill: Well that was nice of you.

Blue: No not really I just got tired of waiting, I'm not a very patient person.

Bill: Yeah I noticed

Blue: Yes well. The Moral of the story is…

!!When given direction by a green alien watch out for cliffs!!

Blue: til next time everyone bye, adios, ciao, sayonara, and my personal favorite tuttles


	5. On to the hills

On to the hills

Blue: What are you talking about?

Bill: Huh, what are you talking about?

Blue: I don't know what are you talking about?

Bill: How should I know but what are you talking about?

Blue: I not sure what are you talking about?

Bill: Is there a point to this?

Blue: Truthfully…no

Disclaimer: Can I say it now?

Blue: sure go ahead.

Disclaimer: Blue owns nothing by her imaginary friend. )That's me( Her pets, and of course herself (yup)

* * *

Last time

"WAIT WALK DIAGINALLY OR YOU"LL FALL OFF THE CLIFF!"

"WHAT?!"

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Mary-Kate and Ashley falling of the cliff.

"Opps" Said everyone staring down the cliff for a while.

" Well, lets get going." Said Jennifer.

"Yeah" Everyone answered and all started to walk off.

* * *

This time

" I see the light." Said Toby while walking with the rest of the guys.

"Of course you do its daytime." Answered Sassy matter of factly.

"Right… but I meant that I can see the end of the forest."

"Awww but I like the forest." Said Bandit looking sad aww poor thing.

"Well you can stay if you want but we're getting out." said Me'Lisa to her sad pet.

" Stay by myself…all alone…in the forest…COOL!

" WHAT?! NO YOU'RE GETTING OUT TOO!"

"Oh fuu."

"Can we walk faster?" Said Jennifer in a irritated type voice.

" I thought you didn't want to walk fast." Said Bill

"Yeah well I changed my mind this forest is starting to creep me out."

"But you're the one that had the most fun in the forest you know meeting your anime people." Said Billy Bob joining in on the conversation.

"Oh yeah" she sighs with a dreamy smile on her face.

"But I want out out out out. She said pushing our two favorite imaginary friends until they all walked out of the forest and step into the street and held up well the ones that can anyways you know they don't all have hands and all yelled.

"YEAH!"

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Asked Sassy

"WHO KNOWS?!"

"Geez."

" Well now what?" Asked Bill after they all calmed down and put down their hands.

" We walk." Answered Jennifer while every groaned and started to walk down the side walk.

" Does it bother anybody that we still don't know where we're going?" Asked of course Sassy who seems to be the only worried about this whole ordeal and you know how the answered….with a shrug."

"Well that's just great."

"Hey at least we're actually in a city of some sort." Said Me'Lisa

"Yeah but where?" Asked Toby looking around in his weird paranoid I think someone's going to jump out of no where and scare me way.

" I know lets get a map." suggested Bandit.

" Right…" Said Billy Bob sarcastically while Bill nodded.

" Actually that might work." Said Sassy

" Oh…"

"heh heh" laughed Bill

"Shut up!"

" Look there's a store." Said Toby noticing the convenient store across the street while doing his someone's looking at me I just know it look.

"How convenient" Said Me'Lisa. So they all cross the street and enter wait did you all look both ways before crossing?

Everyone: Yes.

Good anyways they all cross the street and enter the store.

" I'm sorry but there no pets allowed." Said the store guy. He has no name that won't do I'll call him George.

" Well that's not very nice:(" Aww he's a dork but I don't like to see him sad there there Bandit.

" Just wait outside guys" Said Me'Lisa

" Fine"

" We'll go too" Said Cat Man and The Purple Wonder joining the very gifted animals I mean come on they talk.

"Do you have any maps of the city?" Jennifer asked George

"why yes I do. Here you go." He answered giving them the map

" Lets see…Arlen that sounds so familiar."

"You know it really does."

"Yup you are in Arlen, Texas"

"TEXAS!" They yelled in unison

"We live in Texas." Said Me'lisa

"You think hurry lets go." They leave and join the others. Hey did they pay for the map oh well.

"What happened?" Asked Sassy.

" We're in Arlen, Texas."

"What?!"

"Hey don't we live in Texas?" asked Bandit

"Yes!" Shouted Bill, Billy Bob, and Toby

" But how?" Asked Bill Bob.

"Who cares, lets get going" Said Bill grabbing the map and started walking until they hit a red light.

" Now were do we go Bill." Asked Billy Bob.

" Uh…right no it's left"

"So what is it?"

" I don't know, I don't know we're the hell we are this map is all wrong. "

" That's because you have it backwards you idiot."

"opps"

"Oh Bill" Said Jennifer embarrassed. Just then a Truck stops by them.

"Hey there I see that you are lost it there a way I can help."

" Hey Hank"

" How do you know my name?"

" Oh I see you al- "Don't even" Me'Lisa interrupted Jennifer

"Fine"

" Can you help us we're on of way to Houston?" Toby asked Hank

" That's not to far from here I tell you what."

"I get it Arlen."

" _King of the Hill_." Said Jennifer and Me'Lisa finally getting it.

" Oh yeah." Agreed Billy Bob and Bill

" How about I give you a ride to Strickland Propane, and you can get a form of public transportation there."

" Ooooh Strickland Propane that sound cool what do you do there?" Asked Bandit

" I sale propane and propane accessories."

" Wow, what's propane?"

"No one really knows what the magnificent propane is but it burns clean and efficient."

" That's good I guess if you are going to burn something it should burn clean."

" It's to cook BBQ you dork." Said Toby

" Oh ok that makes sense."

" Can we go now I'm wasting perfectly good sleeping time?" Said Sassy.

" Okay Billy Bob, Bandit in the back."

" You too Bill."

" What about me and Sas."

" You guys get in front with us, Sassy would freak out out there and I don't trust you."

" Gee thanks." With that they all get in either in the truck or in the back.

"Now on to Strickland, you know propane is better then charcoal in many ways."

" Really how?" Asked Toby.

" Well first of all…

" This is going to be a long trip" Said Me'Lisa

After driving for what seemed like hours Me'Lisa and Sassy are half a sleep, while Jennifer was and Hank was still talking on how propane is better then charcoal while Toby seems to be listening intensely.

" And those are all the reasons why propane is better then charcoal."

"Thank God" Said Me'lisa to herself and then tried to wake up Jennifer

" Wow that's so interesting." Said Toby

"Jen wake up"

"DON'T EAT ME!"

"Right…he stopped talking about propane."

"Finally."

"Are we there yet?" Asked the annoyed Sassy

" Just a bit more." Answered Hank just then there was a big bang and the trunk shifted to the left a little and then to the right and then back to left and so on.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Hank

" Uh oh" All turn around and see Billy Bob and Bill wrestling with each other while bandit was jumping up and down yelling.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"Can't leave them alone for a minute can you?" Asked Sassy while Jennifer, Me'Lisa, and Toby just nodded, lucky they just pulled into Strickland and the guys inside the truck jumped out but the other guys where still wrestling or jumping.

"Will you guys cut it out!" Yelled Jennifer

" What's wrong this time?" Asked Me'lisa

"He called me a 'chewed up grape bubble gum dork.'" Said Billy Bob pointing to Bill

"Only because you called me a 'tuna loving freak'"

"Haha bubble gum"

"Me'Lisaaaaa"

"If you ask me both of you are dorky freaks." Said Sassy

"Hey!"

"She's right you know." agreed Toby

"Just get off of the truck."

"Fine" Billy Bob, Bill, and Bandit get off)

"That was fun we should do it again sometime. The best part was went they started fighting."

"Well this is Strickland Propane the best place to stop when you want clean and efficient propane or propane accessories."

" Geez talk about obsessed." whispered Toby

Everyone else: uh huh (while nodding there heads)

" Well Houston is that way" Says Hanks pointing to the right.

Everyone: Thanks Hank.

" Well your welcome and remember when you need propane just come to-"

Everyone else: Strickland Propane

" right."

" Well bye" Said Jennifer all turn around and start walk until they hear

" Wait for us we're coming!"

"Great how did they get here?" Asked Me'Lisa hearing the twins

" Maybe if we walk fast enough they won't be able to catch up." Suggested Jennifer

"Guys are you walking faster!?" Asked Mary-Kate

"Yeah Wait!"

* * *

Blue: Hehe

Bill: You're so mean

Blue: Just a bit. This was also written by me yes it was. My friend said that she will try to do the next one but I highly doubt it, she's a bit lazy so I guess it going to be all me now

Bill: I'm having a feeling that we are never getting back home.

Blue: Well you'll have to wait and see won't you. The Moral of the story is…

!!Never get into a strangers car because you are endanger of getting bored out of your mind!!

Blue: Oh and the little part in the beginning was about what Bobby says you know 'What are you talking about?'

Bill: so you weren't going crazy that's good

Blue: Who has I'm not HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bill: Oh boy…


	6. Darn this isn’t the way either

Damn this isn't the way either

Blue: Hello all, it's time to see what we get into this time.

Bill: Hey did the Olsen's ever catch up with us?

Blue: (sigh) yeah

Bill:…yay…

Blue: yup anyways go disclaimer

Disclaimer: She owns nothing if she did she wouldn't be broke all the time.

Blue: Hey

Disclaimer: Well it true.

Blue: But you don't have to say it :(

Last time

" Wait for us we're coming!"

"Great how did they get here?" Asked Me'Lisa hearing the twins

" Maybe if we walk fast enough they won't be able to catch up." Suggested Jennifer

"Guys are you walking faster?" Asked Mary-Kate

"Yeah Wait!"

This time

"Um you guys I don't think this is the way to Houston." Said Billy Bob while our little group was walking home.

"Why?" Asked Bill

"Oh I don't know maybe because of the road sign that says this way to Mushroom Kingdom."

"Oh"

"Aw damn it." Said Jennifer pretty pissed off I'm guessing

"Well this is just great, you know we should have known that it wasn't going to take us there." Said Sassy in her I'm the smart one way.

"Yeah well." said Me'Lisa

"Look on the bright side guys." "Yeah, watch it." Said Mary-Kate and Ashley while ducking.

"We should have walked faster." whispered Toby to the group

Everyone: Yup

"Hey wait a minute you guys Mario's a video game not a show this doesn't make any sense." revealed Bill

"Bill, Bill, Bill haven't you learned anything while being here?" Asked Jennifer.

"Don't ask a big green alien, and weird guy that's opposed with propane for directions."

"Piccolo's direction did get us out of the forest though." Brought up Me'Lisa

"True, but the whole cliff thi-"

"NO! that wasn't it, it's don't ask questions just go with it."

"Yup just go with it." repeated Bandit.

"No don't just go with it." said Sassy

"Nope."

"why?"

"Because that's what got us lost in the first place."

Everyone: Oh right

"Yup what she said."

"Shut up Bandit." Said Me'Lisa to her pet

"Aww."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Toby

"Go in, I guess what else are going to do?" Said Me'lisa

The whole group is now in the Mushroom Kingdom after some more walking geez they're doing that a lot.

"Why do they call it the Mushroom Kingdom?" Asked Bandit.

"Maybe because of the mushroom looking people?" Answered Billy Bill in a Duh! tone since it was pretty obvious since there was a bunch of mushroom people walking around and a couple of koopas here and there.

"So…what do we do no-"

"Let's go to the castle!" Said Bandit interrupting Me'Lisa

Everyone: Okay!

"Why please tell me." Asked Sassy

"Because we're stuck here anyways so might as well enjoy it." Replied the leader of the group me? Yes Cool

"You guys are hopeless."

"AHHHH!" Yelled a mushroom boy

"What is it?"

"The Goombas are coming the Goombas are coming!"

"Can't you just jump on those?" Asked Bill.

"Hey this means Bowser's most likely going to the castle." Suggested Billy Bob

"Cool let's tell go and tell the princess."

"But Bowser's so scary looking I don't wanna."

"Toby we're not going to leave you here."

"Fine but I don't have to like it."

Everyone: LET'S GO!

"So this is the castle?" Asked Me'Lisa

"Cool it echoes! Hello, is anyone out there!" Yelled Jennifer in an English accent.

"Where in a castle not the ocean."

"Fine but I'll never let go."

"Me either never Jack."

"Who the hell is Jack?" Asked Sassy

"Human's scare me." Said Toby

"Yeah me too and tall and purple."

"Hello and who may you be and how did you get through the guards?"

"Them oh they're asleep." Jennifer answered

"What good they are."

"Don't worry we're not bad princess." Said Ashley ducking.

"Right.. Well that's good." Said the Princess Peach.

"Hey guys didn't we have something to tell her?" Asked Bill

"We do, what?" Asked Bandit

"AHHH! HELP!"

Everyone: Oh!

"Yeah princess Bowser's coming."

"You think?" Said Peach in the hands of Bowser while they are surrounded by goombas, koopa troopa, and Bowser's kooplings.

"Hahaha! I finally got you…again."

"At least he's persistent." Said Me'Lisa

"HELP!"

"I'm Coming!" Said Bill trying to be heroic until he stopped when Wendy stopped in front of him.

"Maybe not."

"All of you are great help."

"Well, where are the Mario Bros.?" Asked Jennifer

"They went to an all you can eat pizza buffet, that means Luigi's going to be trying to pull Mario out for a few hours."

"HAHA just my chance, now Ludwig, Wendy, Iggy, uh…umm…and the rest of you go search around the castle."

"Tsk tsk tsk Bowser." Said Jennifer

"What?"

"you don't remember your kids names." Answered Me'Lisa

"UH well you see… I have seven of them what the hell do you expect!"

"Geez, dad, daddy, daddio, pap , toussan, that's just great, prefect, excell-"

"Shut up Mor…Mor…"

"Morton"

"That's right shut up Morton, you would think I would remember you you're the one that never manages to shut up."

"Well now that everything is how it should we'll get going."

"WHAT! Aren't you going to help me?"

"We would princess, but you see we have to find a way back to our dimension."

"oh well you should have said so, I can help we have warp pipes that go all over the place."

"Wow , really?" Asked Bandit

"All over, then why didn't anyone else say so?" asked Sassy

"You didn't ask."

"Well that explains it."

"But, what about Bowser?" Asked Toby since he was naturally scared of him.

"I'll help too."

"you will?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"Now come follow me to the warp pipe room." Said Peach walking with everyone following her.

"Cool a warp pipes room, I bet it's room with warp pipes."

"Very good Bandit very good." said Me'Lisa making her pet feel good.

"Hehe thanks"

"He sure is easy to please." Said Sassy

"Yeah"

"Well here's the room I'm not sure what goes were though."

"That goes to my kingdom, I should know" Said Bowser pointing happily to one of the many pipes in the room.

"Yes, father you are very well informed." Said Ludwig

"Kiss up." Whispered Roy

"Look I can balance on my head…guess not." Said Lemmy balance on the his ball until you know fell.

"You can use the room, we'll be outside kidnapping or being kidnapping." Said Peach walking out of the room followed by Bowser and closing the door leaving the group alone.

"Okay, let's see how about we split up and go to different pipes?"

"Okay, come one Ashley lets go into that one." Said Mary-Kate pulling Ashley down a pipe in the far corner.

"On second thought that's not safe lets go together."

Everyone: Yup

And there they go jumping into the first pipe

"Weeeeeee!"

"This is cool!" Said Bill

"like you know what cool is."

"And you do?"

"Why yes, I do."

"Shut up! This is scary."

Now everyone is out of the warp pipe and enjoying the lovely view. Right?

Everyone: I guess

I said right?

Everyone: Oooh Ahhhh"

Thank you

"It looks like Yoshi Island" stated Billy Bob

"Why do you say that?" Asked Bill

"Because of the super happy tree and the yoshi eating by it?"

"Is this the chapter of obvious questions?" Asked Toby

"Well obviously." Answered Jennifer "Should we ask it for help?"

"Do we really have to answer that?"

"Guess not"

"Hi Yoshi" Said Jennifer when reaching him

"Yoshi Yoshi"

" Oh stop we know you can talk pikachu did."

" Yup ya caught me, so s'up yo homie G. Ya must be knew to dis parts I ain't seen ya'll around and I'z usually chillin' around dis here tree."

" Yeah we got suck here some how and we don't know how to get back."

" Damn that's shits too bad"

"Yeah I mean it kind of cool but we got to get back"

" Damn straight I'z hears ya, youse know nos place likes home"

" Dat's right yo"

"What?" Asked Toby

" I mean yeah, so can you help us."

"Yeah aight I'z help ya, ya'll pretty bad not like dat punk Mario."

"We're bad?" Asked Toby

"That means good."

"Oh okay."

"You don't like Mario." Asked Me'Lisa

"Well, hez aight but I'z gets tired of carry him."

"Oh I understand that."

"Well how do we get back to the castle?" Asked Sassy

"Go through dat same warp pipe ya came in"

"Oh"

"Hehe even I knew that." Blurred out Bandit

"Yeah I think we should have all known."

"Well it was quite obvious." Said Bill

"Thank you Yoshi." Said everyone waving before jumping into the warp pipe the came from.

"It's aight I ain't doin' nothing' and shinits any who, now go home and get jiggy with it.

"Yeah we'll get really jiggy." Said Toby . "What the hell does that mean?"

And now they are all back at the castle, fast things though warp pipes are.

"Well, He was a nice mofo?"

"What?"

"Sorry, you know what we should do now?"

"Do some reasonable thinking before jumping into another one?" Said Sassy answering Jennifer question.

"Yeah we could do that or we could simply jump into all of them as fast as we can."

"I like that." Said Bill

"Yeah me too." Said Billy Bob

"Great plan" said Me'lisa

"Nothing better." Said Toby

"Yup yup." Said Bandit

And Sassy simply sighed.

"Alright lets go."

Bill: You know this is getting more and more random.

Blue: Yeah, don't you love it?

Bill: sure

Blue: Great till next time, Tuttles. Come Bill lets go get jiggy with it. Oh and the Moral of the story is…

If first you don't succeed in kidnapping a princess do to heroic plumbers just try and try again. 


	7. Not you again

Not you again

Blue: Boom boom ain't it great to be crazy, boom boom ain't great crazy

Bill: Please stop where did you get that anyways?

Blue: Honestly…..Barney

Bill: You watch Barney?

Blue: NO! I used to when I was just a little weird girl.

Bill: Instead of a Bigger weirder girl.

Blue:…….yes…Hey maybe we should meet him too.

Bill: NO!

Blue: Oh, come on it wouldn't be so bad (imagines Barney rocking from side to side '2 plus 2 is 4. 2 plus 2 is 4') hmm…never mind.

Disclaimer: She owns nothing, which is why she is writing this, and wasting your time. (You could say it nicer you know) Yeah but I won't

* * *

Last time

"Yeah we could do that or we could simply jump into all of them as fast as we can."

"I like that." Said Bill

"Yeah me too." Said Billy Bob

"Great plan" said Me'lisa

"Nothing better." Said Toby

"Yup yup." Said Bandit

And Sassy simply sighed.

"Alright let's go."

* * *

This time

"How many of these crazy tube thingies are we going to have to go through." Asked Toby

"A lot"

"Ohhhhh." Yes, there they were going into their second warp pipe to an unknown destination on their quest to find their way home where they do nothing instead of being in this cool world meeting people and actually having something to do and getting their daily exercise.

"You know she has a point there." pointed out Me'Lisa

"Well yes but the plot of the story is for us to find a way back." answered Jennifer

"Why?"

"Uhh…BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Oh fine." Okay now where was I, oh yes, they are now going through the pipe to find that they are in…

"The forest." Said Billy Bob dully

Everyone but Bandit: OH NO!

"Yay!"

"Ohh but didn't we spent two chapters trying to find a way out of the forest?" Asked Bill

"Well, maybe it's not the same one."

"Ash you dork the maps upside down."

"Oh and I suppose this is **my** fault."

"Nope, it's the same one."

"Goody" Said Sassy.

"Hey guys." said Jennifer walking up to the trio again.

"Hey it's you guys again. What are you doing back here?" Asked Ash

"We walked through the forest and got out and now we're back." Said Bandit excitedly since they were back.

"Sounds like something that would happen to us." Said Misty while glaring at Ash. "Mister I can't read a map."

"So you do think it's my fault."

"Oh course it is."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only that holding it you dummy."

"Oh"

"That's my trainer." Said Pikachu shaking his head.

"It's okay Ash I did the same thing once." Said Bill

"That's my imaginary friend." Said Jennifer shaking her head. "Hey wait I thought you said you didn't have a map."

"No we didn't we said this…

:Flashback:

"Ash got us lost again." Said….Misty

"No I didn't the maps with Brock."

:End of Flashback:

"Cool I didn't know you could do that."

"But then where's Brock" Asked Me'Lisa

"Right here." Said Ash and Misty stepping to the opposite and to show Brock sitting on the floor.

"What wrong with him?" Asked Sassy

"She…she said she didn't like me in that way." Said Brock "Look and see."

:Flashback:

"Hey baby."

"Brock I told you not to call me that."

"Ah come on baby."

"Brock I don't like of you in that way."

:End of Flashback:

"That's disturbing in so many ways." Said Toby

"This isn't the place were met you before is it?" Ask Sassy

"No, but it is the place where we met someone else, look." Answered Me'Lisa

"Mister Green Guy!"

"Ahh Piccy let's all go." So there they were the original group now joined together with the other group all taking a field trip to as Bandit calls him Mr. Green Guy.

"GOHAN! You're here too!" Said Jennifer picking up the poor boy and scaring the living crap out of him.

"Ahh who are they Mr. Piccolo!"

"Aww you said Mr. Piccolo."

"Not you again." Said Piccolo are Namekian friend who's meditations was again interrupted.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?"

"Excuse me I'm a Namek."

"Hmm… two of my favorite anime together…I don't know if I should be excited or disturbed."

"Cool I'm going to capture you." Ash Said throwing a pokéball at him, but of course, since he was piccolo he caught it and pulverized the poor ball.

"Or maybe not"

"Don't ever do that again."

Everyone: Disturbed.

"Yes…"

"Um lady that's holding me?"

"Yes, My Gohan sweetie?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Oh we're just people who got stuck in this dimension…you know that sounds really weird saying it to a DBZ person."

"I know I bet he's like what the HFIL?" Added Bill Bob

"Yup, I mean for Kami sakes." Said Bill

"We can stop now."

"Yeah okay."

"So does that mean that you're dead, alive, dead but on this planet, alive and from another planet, or just crazy."

"Oh pick crazy pick crazy!" Said Bandit jumping up and down.

"Uhh….we're alive and we're from a dimension that watches you on TV…yeah that sound right."

"Okay." Said Gohan understanding "Hey Piccolo they're crazy."

"Yes I know."

"So if your from a 'other dimension' that 'watches' us on T.V then what are you doing here?"

"We were transported here by a snowstorm."

"Oh well, yes of course a snowstorm."

"You know you're too damn smart for your own good, kid." Said Jennifer letting Gohan down.

"Yeah, Piccolo says that too."

"See that's my problem I too smart and it get me in trouble."

"No Ash I don't think that's the case."

Yeah." Said Bandit "That would mean that all your spoiled plans were ruined by having such an amazing insight on things that over thinking on such a simple situation causes things to go wrong instead of you sheer stupidity."

"Huh………?" Said Everyone just staring at Bandit scared.

"Cookies!"

"Oh okay." Said Everyone sighing with relief and wiping their fake sweat off there foreheads.

"That was just too damn scary." Said Me'Lisa.

"Hell yeah." Agreed Sassy fearing that here role of the smart one would be taken away.

"Do what do you do Namek?" Asked Ash "you're not in my pokédex."

"For the last time I not a damn whatever you call it my name is Piccolo, and I'm Namekian."

"So…you're not a Pokémon?"

"Would you shut up Ash, he already said no twice don't get him mad." Yelled Misty to him and you know we haven't heard from Brock in a while let's see what's he's up too.

"Wah…I'm never going to get a girl friend." O….K back to the others.

"Hey lets compare the two." Suggested Bill.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone sitting down on the ground.

"Okay everyone gets a turn to say something I go first since it was my idea. I'm going to say that they both fight in some way. Your turn Billy Bob."

"Okay Pokémon evolve like Saiyans rise in level go…Toby."

"Hmm…One has Dragonballs and the other pokéballs, Sassy."

"Both have controlling women, Bandit."

"Both have powers, go Me'lisa."

"The main characters are both goofy."

"Oh yeah that's for sure." Said Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Piccolo, and Gohan.

"Okay my turn…instead of a similarity can I say a difference, Bill?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay on one it's a shock if they say the word die, and on the other all the main characters have died at least once."

"gasp did you say die." Asked Ash

"No, see that's why we can't say it because my dork of a trainer starts crying hysterically."

"It's okay Ash." Said Gohan going to pat his back. "Let's talk about it. I've lost my father and mentor before what about you."

"No one."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

"What do I do?" Whispered Gohan.

"Uh…we got to go."

"The faster we leave the faster we go home,." Said Me'Lisa

"So See you." Said Toby as they all start backing away slowly.

"Oh Wait I forgot to do something." Said Jen running back to pet Pikachu on the head, hug Piccolo while he made a face, and squeezed the crap out of Gohan.

"Okay now..RUN."

"WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Yelled Ash still crying.

"What are you stopping for jump into that tube!"

"AAAHHH!" They all screamed going back.

"Well great plan, Jen."

"Shut up, Sassy."

"It's-a me Mario."

"Mario, must you always say-a that?"

"Yes Luigi you are just-a jealous that I get to say my-a name first.."

"Whatever let's-a just kick some major butty."

"I guess the Mario Bros. Are back." Said Billy Bob

"So into the next one."

"Yay!"

"…Why…me?"

* * *

Bill: I told you it was getting more random 

Blue: Yup

Bill: What was up with the Ash crying thing?

Blue: I don't know I just noticed that he cries a lot.

Bill: Ah yes

Blue: So till next time. The moral of the story is…

!.!Sometimes having two of your favorite things together is not a good thing.

Bill: Like Marshmallows and peanut butter

Blue: Exactly


End file.
